Star Fox: The Strategist 2
by LucasJG
Summary: Three yeas has passed since the destruction of the Aparoid queen. Corneria is at peace, until the caped figure suddenly returns to claim his revenge and Luke with his new family are dragged into it. Will they be able to save Corneria once again? And, will they uncover the secret to the caped figure?


Chapter 1

The wind blew making a shallow breeze to pass, the trees slowly swerved flowing with the wind that led the way. The leaves shined brightly with fresh color, it's glossy texture reflected the yellow sun that glowed above. Sounds of feet trudging through the grass was clearly heard, sounds of laughter and giggles were spoken through the air. Two foxes played together within the grassy pastures, grabbing and pulling each other trying to gain control. One of the children was a full breed of Cornerian species, the other was half human and half Cornerian. A voice suddenly called to them, they turned recognizing the voice of the person they hold dare. They run towards the calling voice, the grass bending away from their bodies allowing easy passing towards their path. A house slowly came into view, with two people waiting by the door. The mother was also a full breed Cornerian, but the father was a human. They both raise their hands welcoming the two who ran towards them.

"Hi mum" said the half breed, his eyes glowed with beautiful eyes, just like the mothers.

"Hi dad" said the full breed, her face smiling while she panted catching her breath from the run.

"Your food is ready now" spoke the mother, her smile gave the children a warming sensation, feeling her love from her expression. the two sped through the door, smiles upon their faces.

"It's been three years since the horrible defeat by the man called Luke Stanly." Footsteps were heard constantly through the darkness that filled the passage way, sound of a cloth that was dragged upon the floor which covered the identity of the person wearing it. "Master, how will we get our revenge?" The voice echoed slightly through the darkness.

"We have enough men to destroy the disgusting planet called Corneria, and to distort the strategist, Luke Stanly." A voice replied, it's tone more deeper that the other.

"When will our plan take place" the footsteps stopped, a brief silence occurred

"When the time is right."

"Luke!" Fay called out, her hand tied down by the dishes she carried.

"Yes hon, be right there" Luke replied softly to his sweet wife who he cherished dearly. He walked swiftly to her aid, lifting the dishes from her hands.

"I didn't say all of them sweetie" she spoke, trying to take some of the load from her husband.

"No, it's fine" he reassured. He carefully placed the dishes into the sink, turning the tap and began washing.

"Uh-uh!" Fay said wagging her finger. "You already helped out today, let the wife help out now" Fay slipped between Luke and the sink taking control of the washing.

"Thanks hon" he responded with a kiss to the furred cheek, he turned walking towards the door turning the door knob when their son rushed in.

"Mum, Dad, come quick. General Pepper wants to speak with you on the phone" his small hands held the phone towards his farther who took it thanking him.

"Yes General" Luke spoke

"Yes, Luke, we have some disturbing news to report" General Pepper replied

"What is it General?" Luke slightly laid his hand upon the kitchen table.

"We found a footage from one of our scouts, this morning and.." The General paused, his lips shaking from the shock of the footage that was shown before him.

"And what sir?" Luke asked, his eyes which turned from comfort to fear, expecting the worst from the report.

"And what is shown here, is something we did not expect. The enemy which you fought on the planet named Venom, the mysterious caped figure. He has somehow forged an army that might out number us" The General spoke with great fear , his eyes trembling from the sight of the video, his voice wobbling from the pressure. Luke stood up, his teeth gripped together, his hand slightly gripping the phone which he held.

"Thank you, for the report" was all Luke could say to this situation. His mind began to burst open and his fear for his loved ones rushed into his mind.

Fox sat steadily upon the bed, his hand slightly caressing the sheet which his wife krystal slept comfortably under. A loud sound of the telephone awoke her from her dreams, causing her to moan with dissatisfaction.

"Who's that?" She asked, her voice squeaked from her sleepiness. Fox stood up walking towards the phone.

"Hello?" He abruptly answered.

"Fox McCloud, this is General Pepper" the General stated.

"Yes General" fox quickly replied, he swiftly stood in a saluted stance hearing the General's voice.

"Where about to have an important meeting at the Cornerian military base, please do not be late" the call ended with the sound of the phone been place upon its holder.

"Who was that?" Krystal asked, standing from the bed.

"It's General Pepper" Fox replied, he turned smiling towards his wife, kissing her lips. "It seems our holiday will end quicker than expected"

Pepper sat quietly looking towards the door, his two hands held his chin, his elbows resting upon the desk. He inhaled deeply and then released his breath, his eyes closing from the wait. Suddenly, the sound of the door knob turning was heard from the door before him. The door opened revealing the strategist and his teammates who followed after him.

"I thank you for coming to this meeting" the General spoke, Luke and everyone else took their seats, some laying their hands upon the table, other holding their chin. "As i said on the phone as I called you, the enemy has large numbers of troops that might outnumber us." All the members of the meeting turned towards Luke who was the key strategist of the entire Cornerian army. He thought intensely on the situation, thinking on all the possibilities that he could muster.

"Well, with an army that big, let's hope he doesn't use it piece by piece" Luke spoke out, the other member gave a confused expression to his statement.

"What do you mean, isn't that a good thing?" Falco asked

"No it's not, let me explain" Luke stood up from the table walking towards the holographic screen that displayed the layouts of the map, where the enemy's army was last seen. He then began to Draw lines upon the map, showing his thoughts of his strategy to the meeting. "If they use their army piece by piece, they will slowly weaken our own forces, there will be no time for healing injured soldiers, or fixing damaged planes. They'll continue to attack until our best soldiers are down to the ground. If this happens." The General spilled out the sentence for him as he turned his attention to the screen.

"We'll be left defenseless."

"Exactly" Luke commended. "Our only chance for survival is to outsmart the enemy when he has no backups available, that is if he is dumb enough to bring out his entire army." The members nodded in agreement to his strategy. "But, with this enemy that we are about to face, he is also a strategist. He won't make silly mistakes like that. So, we might have to expect the worst out of this battle."

Luke thought intensely on the situation, he walked to and from within the passage way of the Military base, it's white walls shined with its gloss reflecting the light that glowed above.

"_I have to think of a strategy to counter this and quickly."_ Fay sat quietly holding her son and daughter in her arms. Her eyes were close. Hoping, praying that her husband would come up with an idea to save her home planet.

"Mum, what is dad doing?" Lulu asked, her face turned towards Fay who was snapped from her thoughts.

"Don't worry sweaty, your farther is a great strategist, he will find a way to save our home" the young Cornerian smiled to her answer, she nodded holding her mother's hand. The son named James looked towards his father with eyes of awe. Seeing his eyes, his serious face, his Poitier. Everything he saw made him want to be like his father even more. Suddenly Luke's feet froze in its tracks, a brief silence occurred as his family looked towards him, their eyes trembling waiting for his answer.

"I... Think I have an answer" he declared, he faced his family, smiling towards them.

"Tell us Luke" Fay said, Luke slowly walked toward them, sitting next to his son who clung to his leg.

"It's very simple, and I think it will work no matter how our enemy chooses to fight." He brought out his communicator pushing a button, an image of a map appeared before them showing the planet of Corneria. "If we place space turrets around the planet like a ring, it should help us buy time to patch up injured soldiers or repair planes. This is what will happen, we will fight for about five to ten minutes against the enemy forces. Then within that time range, we'll activate the turrets, they will keep the enemy at bay for about fifteen to twenty minutes, hopefully. But that should give us enough time to replenish our forces to attack the enemy once again." Fay and her children were filled with joy, they all clung to Luke who held them close to him.

A door opened revealing the captains private room. The caped figure slowly walked in closing the door behind him, he slumped onto the chair tapping the table, a holographic screen appeared before him, showing a map of Corneria. His eyes glanced over the map, taking in the surroundings of the area.

"Mm... If they place turrets around the planet, this could cause a problem for us. Well, it's a good thing I installed the shockwave disabler. I can use that to open the way through those turrets and head straight to the planet. No matter what this strategist named Luke thinks, I have already set up a glorious victory." The caped figure released an evil laugh, his voice echoing through the room.

A Few Days Later

Luke sat intensely upon the chair that was labeled "Captain", his eyes focused upon the map that was displayed before him. Blue and red dots were shown, moving from one end of the map to the other. The battle has begun as each side flew through space with full fleets in attack positions. Lasers were shot everywhere, enemies tried gaining the advantage over allies while other enemies avoided fire from allies. The battle was fierce in combat, a slight distraction would cost the entire battle. Luke's eyes suddenly shot open, his hands released their grip the chair he sat on.

"Battleship 419, take your ship to the right side of the battle" he commanded, the leader looked to his communicator in confusion.

"Sir, why should I divert from the battle." He asked. Luke released a slight chuckle, he slowly leaned into the chair.

"It's simple, with your power cannons firing from the side, and our allies firing through the center they will lose formation, giving us easy targets" the leader of the battleship nodded in agreement.

"Alright men, you heard him, move to coordinates 49,79. We'll blast them from that angle."

An evil chuckle escaped the caped figure's mouth, seeing the battleship get into position.

"send the destroyer out, destroy that battleship" he commanded. A black ship approached, red glowing lines that showed a pattern of design drew closer to the Cornerian battleship. The Cornerian leader caught site of the incoming threat, he switched his communicator on.

"All aircrafts prepare for launch." The soldiers entered into the hanger, quickly slipping on their helmets, climbing onto the Arwings. "All power cannons, focus your attention to the battle, we must not lose this position" the soldiers replied with an "aye Captain", they loaded their cannons and began firing towards the battle between the allies and the enemies.

The Cornerians were slowly taking advantage over the Venomians as their fleets quickly lost formation cause of the power cannons that were fired from the battleship. The caped figure clenched the seat, his body shook with anger that boiled from within.

"Alright, looks like I have no choice" he switched the communicator, his hand held close to his mouth. "Send in reinforcements" the soldier replied confirming the order as the communicator switched off. The caped figure smiled evilly. His eyes glaring at the blue dot that was placed behind the battle. "Let's see if you can counter this". Luke sat in relief, he breathed in deeply, then allowing the air to escape.

"Sir, we're picking something up on radar, it's coming in fast" Luke looked towards the map, his eyes opened with fear as more enemy ships approached the battle scene.


End file.
